


Unfinished Business

by xenolith1245



Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/pseuds/xenolith1245
Summary: Tweek learns to appreciate the things in his life.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Tweek Tweak
Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Unfinished Business

The day had begun like any other day.

He walked outside, down his driveway, carrying his backpack full of his books, to meet Craig at the sidewalk. The two of them would walk to school, hand in hand (to the town’s utter delight), and talk about their previous nights.

Tweek would do the most talking, choosing to ramble on and on about something his parents would have told him, and Craig would have nodded along, interjecting with a few “That sucks” or “Wow” every now and then. To the outsider, it may have seemed like Craig was not paying too much attention, but Tweek knew this was just how Craig was.

Craig would typically just tell Tweek how lame his parents were. LIke making him eat food he didn’t like, and getting mad when he would flip them off. Tweek would laugh.

When they would arrive at school, they would usually run into Stan and his gang of friends, who Craig absolutely hated, and would tell Tweek about it every chance he could get. Cartman would shout something inappropriate about them, and how they needed to “go fuck already”, and Kyle would yell something back at Cartman.

Today was absolutely no different than any other day.

“Well well, the lovebirds have arrived.” Cartman said, standing on the sidewalk in front of the school. “Did you stay up all night having sex? I bet they did, huh Kenny?”

“Dude, shut the fuck up!” Kyle said. “You are so goddamn annoying.”

Tweek rolled his eyes. The two other boys would continue to fight, bringing up as many previous experiences as possible to prove that the other one was the worst, and Stan would try and tell Kyle it wasn’t worth it.

What Tweek wasn’t expecting was the intense stare he was receiving from Kenny.

Kenny was usually very quiet, and when he did talk, Tweek could barely understand him. But Kenny never really paid any attention to Tweek, and vice versa. But here he was, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, as one of Tweek’s eyes twitched shut.

Craig flipped off the group without saying a word, and pulled Tweek away from the chaos, breaking Tweek’s stare, and pulling him out of his daze.

The rest of the day was also very typical.

Classes were boring. Tweek managed to keep himself distracted by scribbling in his notebook. Usually he just colored entire pages into solid colors, which depended on whatever writing utensil he was into that day. Today’s was just a normal pencil, and his hands were covered in graphite, which he wiped on his jeans.

Craig was waiting for him at the exit, holding his hand out, waiting for Tweek to grab it. Tweek smiled, reaching out and taking the other boy’s hand, squeezing it gently. This was one of Tweek’s favorite things.

That, and Craig in general.

He hadn’t realized how much he appreciated Craig until after the whole yaoi fiasco. They had hung out a few times, but once they started dating, Tweek really took a liking to him. They just fit so well together. His weaknesses were Craig’s strengths, and vice versa. They were able to just exist together peacefully.

He was sure Craig agreed, even if they hadn’t really discussed it.

Nonetheless, Tweek continued to smile as they walked out of the building, and down the path to head home.

Cartman and Kyle were arguing once more at the end of the path. Stan was holding his head in frustration. “Will you two please just fucking _stop_?”

“You tell him to fucking stop!” Kyle yelled. “Why do we even hang around this asshole?”

“I was gunna say that same thing about you!” Cartman shouted back. “Right, Kenny?”

And there he was again. Kenny McCormick was staring at Tweek, his head tilted to the side slightly. Tweek could really only see his eyes through his orange parka, but they were focused solely on him.

Tweek looked around nervously, trying to see if there was anything else he could be staring at.

He stopped walking, letting go of Craig’s hand for just a moment. Craig looked down at his empty hand, then back up at Tweek, following his stare to Kenny. “Dude.”

But Tweek wasn’t listening. There was something very intense about Kenny right now. Something Tweek really couldn’t place.

“I said, _RIGHT KENNY_?” Cartman yelled.

He didn’t know what came over him, but Tweek started running to Kenny, feeling something in the pit of his stomach. He had to do _something_. _Anything_.

Once he reached Kenny, he shoved him out of the way.

He didn’t know what came over him. He didn’t know why he felt this instinct, but he just knew something was wrong. It was all wrong.

The out of control car jumped the sidewalk and struck Tweek, knocking him back several feet. And everything turned black.

***

When Tweek came to, he was still in the front of the school. But he was behind the crowd that had gathered, all densely packed together, some shouting, and some standing on their tiptoes to get a better look.

“What the fuck?” Tweek said.

“Everyone out of the way!” PC Principal shouted, gesturing for everyone to move. “Move along, people! Now!”

The crowd dispersed, and Tweek began to walk against the crowd, moving towards what caused the commotion. PC Principal was pulling Kyle back, telling him to move. Cartman was on his phone, taking pictures. Stan was kneeling behind…

“Craig?” Tweek ran up to the scene.

Craig was completely silent, but Tweek knew the expression he was wearing. He was in shock.

“Tweek!” Craig yelled.

“Craig!” Tweek yelled back. But Craig didn’t turn to him.

That’s when Tweek saw what Craig was yelling at. Laid sprawled out on the concrete was Tweek. Unconscious and bruised. Unmoving.

“I think he’s dead, dude.” Cartman said, snapping another photo.

Kyle yanked the phone out of his hand, slamming it on the ground, and stomping on it repeatedly.

“Dude, that cost like a thousand dollars! You fucking owe me!” Cartman said.

Craig shook Tweek’s body. “Wake up, Tweek!”

Something inside Tweek broke. He clutched his chest, allowing the tears to fall down his face. He had never seen Craig so distraught. It wasn’t right! He reached out to touch Craig, but his hand went right through him.

“I had a feeling something was going to happen. I just didn’t know what.”

Tweek looked up, seeing Kenny stare back at him from the opposite side of the crowd.

“What the fuck is this, Kenny?” Tweek stepped over his body and ran up to the other boy.

Kenny pulled the parka down, showing his full face and rich blonde hair, just a shade darker than Tweek’s. “I appreciate your efforts, but you should’ve just let me get hit by that car.”

Tweek shifted on his feet. “I don’t know what came over me. Something just _felt_ wrong.” He frowned. “And _what!?_ Why would I let you get hit by a car?”

Kenny laughed. “I mean, I got hit by one anyway.” He gestured to his own body, lying underneath a second car. “It was bound to happen.”

Tweek pulled at his hair. “What are you talking about? What happened?”

“Tweek, you’re dead.”

***

Tweek and Kenny sat on the curb opposite of the school, watching as the police showed up and set up a perimeter of yellow caution tape. They interviewed the drivers of both cars, and even interviewed the students. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky a deep orange color.

When Kenny told him he died, he freaked out. A complete nervous breakdown. He couldn’t even remember how they got to the curb. But here they were, sitting in complete silence, watching as their bodies were loaded into the coroner’s van.

He watched his parents arrive at the scene. His mother cried, and his father made some comment about how this could affect business. They both left as the bodies were loaded and carried away.

Craig remained behind, sitting on the curb opposite of Tweek and Kenny. He was at least ten feet from Cartman, Kyle, and Stan, who were sitting on the curb as well.

Tweek couldn’t look at Craig. The other boy was leaning on his knees, head held down, hiding his face from everyone. Token and Clyde tried talking to him, but he waved them off.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Tweek asked. “What happens?”

“I don’t know.” Kenny said, leaning back on his hands, and stretching out his legs in front of him. “I usually go back. I don’t know what’s going to happen to you.”

“You go back?” Tweek asked. “What does that mean?”

Kenny chuckled. “I can’t die, Tweek. I usually hang around here for a bit, watch as everyone forgets I even existed, and then I go back.”

Tweek looked over at Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. They were joking around about something, and laughing,

“And no one remembers that I was gone.” Kenny continued.

“How many times has this happened?”

“I don’t even remember.” Kenny answered.

Tweek frowned, turning back to Craig. He hadn’t moved from that spot, even as his parents arrived and stood behind him.

"Well, what do you normally do?" Tweek asked. "While you….wait?"

Kenny stood up, brushing off his pants out of habit. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. He had that same somber expression, Tweek thought, and he wondered if he should've asked the question. But the look passed quickly, and Kenny turned back to Tweek, a grin on his face. "Come on."

Tweek followed Kenny away from the school, turning back over his shoulder to watch Craig leave with his parents.

***

As the night settled upon the town, Tweek found himself trailing behind Kenny as they walked into the forest. The wind was blowing gently, and the trees overhead rustled their leaves. Tweek knew he should be feeling the cold air, but he felt nothing. Not even the chill of the rigid air was present.

He was just...there.

Kenny led them into a clearing that was as big as his backyard, and gave a wide view of the sky. Since they lived in a small mountain town, and far from any major city, the stars were easy to see, and were shining brightly. There were millions and billions of them. Tweek couldn't count them all.

Kenny sat down in the middle, lying down on his back, and gazing up into the night. Tweek rubbed at his arm, standing over the other boy, still uneasy in general, and worried about getting his clothes damp.

"This is one of my favorite places," Kenny said.

"Yeah," Tweek responded. "Mine too."

He glanced over to the edge of the clearing; his eyes falling on a tipped over log. For a moment, he could picture himself sitting on that log, next to Craig, who was pointing up at all the different constellations in the sky.

"It's never easy," Kenny said.

"What's gunna happen to me?" Tweek asked. "Where am I gunna go?"

Kenny took a deep breath. "Tweek, I don't know." He looked up at him. "I really don't."

Tweek sat down, running his hands over the snow, his fingers making no patterns or imprints. "Do you think there's a god?"

Kenny laughed. "If there is, he's one fucked up motherfucker."

Tweek chuckled. Then fell silent. He continued brushing at the snow.

Was there a heaven? Or, even worse, was there a hell? _Oh god_ …!! What if _he_ went to hell? He grasped at his chest, pulling on his shirt, his right eye twitching. What if _this_ was hell?

"Hey, it'll be alright," Kenny said, rolling onto his side, and leaning his head on his hand. "I promise."

Kenny placed his other hand on Tweek's knee. "You're not alone."

Tweek leaned back until he was fully laying down, staring up at the stars.

***

"I shouldn't be here."

"No, you probably shouldn't."

Tweek and Kenny stood side by side at the entrance to the church, watching as people took their seats in the pews. Tweek could see his classmates, his parents, the priest.

And he could see Craig.

The boy was dressed in a black and white suit, his black hair combed neatly, and he was missing his signature hat. His parents sat on either side of him, and they were all seated in the front row.

Something burned in Tweek's chest as he watched Craig stare straight forward, unmoving. His eyes bore a hole into the coffin that was front and center.

Tweek's school picture had been blown up and framed, placed on an easel surrounded by flowers. Tweek never liked that picture - he had a goofy crooked smile, and his hair was totally unruly. He looked like a total nerd.

"Why did they choose that picture?" Tweek scrunched his nose.

"Hey, at least you're getting a funeral." Kenny said.

"There better be some god damned free food here."

Tweek and Kenny turned around to see Cartman walking in with his mother, followed closely behind by Kyle and Stan with their respective families.

"Cartman, you fucking asshole." Kyle seethed.

"Not here." Stan said. "Come on, guys."

"Well, they made it to yours." Kenny laughed. "Fucking dicks."

The funeral began precisely at one o'clock, with Father Maxi delivering a speech about the lord, and how it's his will and plan for these things to happen.

"Why do they always talk about god more than the person who died?" Kenny scoffed. "I don't get it."

Tweek hadn't been to any funerals before, and watching his own was incredibly surreal. He watched as more and more religious texts were read. He watched as his mother cried over his casket, and his father consoled her.

He watched Craig stand up as if to say something, and then walk back to his seat.

As the service ended, the people one by one signed a guestbook by the door, and left cards and flowers at the table. Tweek's parents passed right through him as they left the building. The entire room had cleared out, and the lights were shut down, as everyone moved to a seperate room to gather for lunch.

Tweek walked down the aisle, the room illuminated by the sun through the stained glass windows, and stopped at the end.

Right in front of his casket.

He placed his hand on the wood, willing himself to feel it beneath him, but to no avail. So this was it, huh? This was the end. He would no longer go to this church, no longer go to school.

No longer see Craig.

"Tweek,"

His eyes widened, and he turned around sharply. Standing right behind him was Craig.

Could he see him? Tweek tilted his head to the side. "Craig?"

Craig approached the casket, walking through Tweek. He ran his hand over the top, and then let it linger in place.

"Tweek, I am so sorry." Craig said, voice soft and wavering. "I should've never let go of your hand."

"No," Tweek said, reaching out to him. "It wasn't you!" His hand passed through him.

"There are a lot of things I should've done." Craig continued. "I should have told you how much I appreciated you."

Tweek could feel the tears start running down his face.

"I should've been stronger. I should've told you -" Craig let out a sob, putting one hand over his eyes, rubbing the tears away. He sniffled and then stood up straight. "You remember when we used to go to Stark's Pond and throw rocks into the water? We used to do that for hours, talking shit about Stan and those guys, and laughing at our own stupid jokes."

Kenny stood behind Tweek, crossing his arms.

"I can't - I can't…" Craig leaned over the casket. "I can't do this without you, Tweek. You are the only positive thing in my miserable life."

Tweek shut his eyes and pulled at his hair.

"Tweek, I love you." Craig said. "And I regret never saying that to you."

Tweek couldn't take it anymore. He turned away and raced down the aisle, ignoring Kenny calling his name. He ran through the doors and out into the street. He kept running and running, trying to hold it all in. But when he reached Stark's Pond, and the tree where Craig carved their initials, he lost it. He slumped down at the base of that tree, and screamed.

"Why!? Why me!?" Tweek shouted. "Why did this happen to me!?"

"Maybe you have some unfinished business." Kenny said.

Tweek looked back at him, glaring the best he could. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you." Kenny said, matter-of-factly.

"No shit," Tweek said. "Go away."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Tweek stood up. "Fuck you, Kenny! I'm fucking dead. What else is there for me?"

"I'm dead too, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, but you _go back_!" Tweek shouted. "What about me, huh?? I'll move on and that's it!? I won't get another chance! I won't live to get older! To grow up and have a life! To tell Craig-"

He stopped. The tears were coming with more force now, he couldn't breathe. But what did he need to breathe for now? What possible fucking reason did he need now?

Kenny put a hand on Tweek's shoulder, and Tweek slapped it away. When Kenny did it again, he pulled Tweek into a forceful hug, and Tweek held him like a lifeline, sobbing into his orange parka.

And Tweek continued to cry until he ran out of tears.

***

"Tweek Tweak, huh?"

Tweek and Kenny stood over the headstone, admiring the etching done on the stone. It was a plain headstone, nothing extraordinary for a less than extraordinary life.

"Unfortunate, wasn't it?"

"You would've been a real good Tweek Tucker."

"Yeah, I would have."

Tweek knelt down to eye level with the stone, gazing at the numerous bouquets of flowers piled around his grave - lilies, carnations. A few picture frames and coffee mugs among other small trinkets. One item in particular caught his eye, and he picked it up slowly, turning it in his hands.

It was a magenta fidget spinner.

Tweek fell back to a sitting position, staring at the object in near disbelief.

"Oh cool, I remember those." Kenny said.

"Yeah," Tweek said, clutching it tightly.

_"It's a fidget spinner. It's supposed to help with anxiety."_

He remembered bringing this over to Craig's house one night while they watched movies and ate pizza. He carried it with him everywhere, not only as a distraction from his internal thoughts but also as a reminder of his boyfriend. But he remembered going home without it. He wasn't sure if he had lost it, or if he just didn't really think about it when Craig walked him home. The internal dialogue was usually softer around Craig.

"Wait," Tweek said. "Why can I pick this up?" He spun it around between his fingers.

Kenny thought for a minute, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was given to you as a gift for a safe passage."

Tweek took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Was he really breathing, or was this just his mind giving him something familiar? The fidget spinner slowed and then stopped, and Tweek put it in his pocket.

"Can you do me a favor?" Tweek asked. "When you go back…?"

Kenny's lips pursed into a straight line.

"Can you tell Craig…"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Kenny pointed behind him.

Tweek followed the gesture, eyes landing on a bench under a snow covered tree. There sat Craig, blue hat and all, leaning forward on his knees, head in his hands. Anyone else would've seen Craig's typical stoic stare. But Tweek, he saw the sadness and pain in his gaze.

Tweek approached Craig, wishing the other boy could see him.

"Craig," Tweek began. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

He paused, balling his hands into fists. "This isn't fair." Tweek blinked his eyes rapidly and stared up at the sky. "We were supposed to walk home that day, together, holding hands and talking shit. You would listen as I complained about math class, and I would hear how you managed to dodge detention."

Tweek looked back down at Craig, who's eyes looked right through him. "I would offer you free coffee at the shop, and you would tell me coffee's lame and order a frappuccino instead, then glare at me for giving you the bill."

He wiped at his left eye. "And one day, you would've heard me tell you that I love you."

Tweek placed a hand just above Craig's head, trying to force himself to feel the soft cloth of his hat beneath his fingertips, but he felt nothing. He dropped his hand back down to his side. "I love you, Craig. I want you to grow old and make a life for yourself...even if it's not with me."

He turned around, wiping both eyes now with the sleeves of his poorly buttoned up shirt. Kenny gave him a sympathetic look, but said nothing.

"I think I'm ready to go now."

***

He didn't know what to expect when the darkness engulfed him, and he didn't know what he would meet on the other side. Would he meet god? Or was he going to hell?

Or were the atheists right all along? Was there just nothing after death? A big black void of nothingness that awaited them all?

_"Tweek!"_

If there was a heaven, he hoped that some day, in the very distant future, he would meet up with Craig again, and he could tell him everything properly.

_"Tweek!"_

A bright light pierced through the darkness as he opened his eyes. The sudden change from black to vibrant blue was jarring, and he realized he was looking up at the sky.

He blinked a few times, trying to focus his vision as he attempted to sit up. A sharp pain ran through his side, and he laid back down.

"He's awake!"

"Motherfucker! Just when I thought I had some decent pictures!"

"You are the absolute worst, Cartman!"

Where was he? Was this the afterlife? He turned his head to the side, taking note of the crowd gathered around him.

"Everyone out of the way!" Was that PC Principal?

His head was foggy, and he put a hand to his forehead, applying mild pressure to try and stop the throbbing. "What happened?"

"Tweek, just lay down, everything's gunna be ok. The ambulance is on it's way."

He groaned. _Ambulance?_ He felt a squeeze on his other hand, and just like that, a cold realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Tweek was finally able to focus, and on the other end of the hand holding his, was Craig.

A disheveled, wide eyed, and completely worried, Craig Tucker.

Was this a joke? Was the afterlife playing games with him?

The hand squeezed again, and Tweek felt it. He _felt_ it. The pain in his side and the throbbing of his head was nothing compared to the warmth of Craig's hand.

Tweek pushed himself up, ignoring the protests from PC Principal, and ignoring the sharp, burning pain that shot up his back. "Craig," he said.

He couldn't help himself. He pushed forward and wrapped his arms around the other boy, and wept. He didn't care if he was making a scene or what other people were thinking, and he certainly didn't care about whatever comment Cartman just shouted out.

Tweek held Craig like he would never see him again.

Craig returned the hug in a more gentle manner. "Tweek…I…"

"Craig…"

The paramedics chose at that moment to arrive, and it hurt Tweek to let go of Craig. But Craig insisted he get checked out. To his shock, Tweek had suffered only minor scratches and bruises, and after a bit, he was able to stand up.

He watched as the driver was arrested and shoved into the back of a police car, hitting his head on the way in.

"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" Stan yelled, pointing at the second car that had gone unnoticed.

"You bastard!"

Tweek glanced at the wreckage, noting Kenny's lifeless body underneath the other car. The driver of this one was facedown on the steering wheel.

And across the street, he could see Kenny staring back once again.

***

"What would you have done if I died?"

Craig stopped mid throw, holding the flat rock in between his fingers. "But you didn't."

"But what if I had?" Tweek asked. He was sitting on the bench at Stark's Pond watching Craig skip the rocks across the water. The injuries from the accident made it difficult for him to throw.

Craig dropped the rock and walked over to Tweek, joining him on the bench. He kept his eyes from Tweek, choosing to keep his focus on his hands resting on his knees.

Tweek looked over Craig's features: his green eyes, his soft hands, the way his jacket fit on him, and the small black strands of hair coming out from underneath his hat.

"I know what I would have done," Tweek said. "I would have died with regret. With…unfinished business."

Craig turned to face him.

"I love you, Craig Tucker." Tweek smiled, reaching out and placing a hand on Craig's cheek. "I love everything about you."

Craig's eyes were wide, and a slight blush formed over his face. He leaned into Tweek’s hand, covering it with his own. "I love you too, Tweek Tweak."

"But he'd make a pretty good Tweek Tucker someday."

The two boys jumped up and away from each other, faces red. Kenny McCormick chuckled through his orange parka.

"What the fuck, dude?" Craig said, sputtering out the words with less composure than normal.

Kenny caught Tweek's eyes once more, as if silently communicating something to the other boy. Tweek didn't need to hear it but he somehow knew. A sentiment shared only with those who share the same unique experience.

"Take care, you two." Kenny waved as he turned around and walked towards Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, who were already arguing about something over a football.

"What was that all about?" Craig asked, flipping off Kenny behind his back.

"Who knows." Tweek said, as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Craig's cheek. He started to run after Kenny, turning back to look at Craig, who was bright red and holding the side of his face. "Come on! Let’s go give them something to complain about!”

Craig smiled. "Okay." And he ran off after Tweek.


End file.
